¿Qué ocurrió esa noche?
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Eso quiere saber Rodolphus. Recordar, pensar y valorar. Y todo para ver qué castigo debe imponer a Bellatrix. Sabe que precisamente inactiva no permaneció esa noche. [Bellatrix X Severus X Narcissa X Lucius] Incesto. Femslash. [Reto]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Nada, repito, nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Todo es de la asquerosamente rica JK Rowling, y ni siquiera un pellizquito me toca a mí. Para no deprimirme, diré que la trama es mía... y que algún personaje y escenario que salga tal vez también. Y algo que considero importante: este sexy-Rody que he creado... ¡ese es solo mío! Muahahahahahaha...**

**Advertencias: Incesto. Femslash. Sexo explícito. Si no estás de acuerdo con esto, no sigas leyendo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí...**

**CONTESTANDO AL RETO DE AKASHA (que en realidad propuso su amiga Carly) EN LOS STORY WEAVERS**

**Definitivamente comprobado: Bellatrix afecta. Y si no que se lo digan a Aki que es capaz de proponer un reto así... o a mí, que soy capaz de aceptarlo (os he dicho que he comprobado oficialmente que soy la reencarnación de Bellita? XD). Ejem, volvamos a lo nuestro. Akasha propuso... sí, señores, increíble pero cierto. ¡Lo nunca visto! Propuso un cuarteto entre Lucius-Narcissa-Snape y Bellatrix. (Os lo dije! Os dije que afectaba!) considerado R.**

**Mi doble personalidad de Bellatrix lo aceptó de inmediato (muahahaahaha), así que mi otra personalidad (Joanne), que es la mandada, se puso a pensarlo. Como se veía incapacitada para escribir algo tan retorcido, y no tenía ni idea de cómo meter a Snape en un trío ya de por sí raro, pedí permiso para separarlos, y me dieron el visto bueno para mi idea. **

**Así pues, este fic tendrá tres capítulos, ni una más ni uno menos. El primero es un breve prólogo de ilustración al fic, donde no digo nada interesante pero meto a mi prexioso Rody, con lo que vale el tiempo que perdí escribiendo esa hoja. En los dos siguientes la cosa se pone interesante, y meteré a los cuatro personajes en la cama (o en otro sitio je), pero no os diré como los voy a separar y a juntar, para mantener la expectativa.**

**Y en vista de que estoy haciendo la nota de autor más rara que he escrito en mi vida, mejor lo dejo aquí ya, que a lo tonto, a lo tonto, llevo media hoja.**

**Me gustaría algún review... sé que no digo nada, pero uno de ánimos no vendrá nada mal (porque tengo que pensar dos R muy difíciles), de qué esperáis del fic... Y recordad que mi sexy-Rody de este xapi bien vale un review jejeje (en eso estamos de acuerdo tanto yo, Joanne, como mi personalidad de Bella). **

**Beshitos! Joanne**

**¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ ESA NOCHE?**

**PRÓLOGO: RECORDAR**

Rodolphus descansaba en su sillón, pasando lentamente las hojas del enorme libro que tenía apoyado en el regazo.

Si su esposa Bellatrix lo hubiera visto, hubiese dicho que estaba leyendo, concentrado, como hacía absolutamente todos los días.

Una vez más, no se habría equivocado.

El hombre apartó la vista del libro y se quitó las gafas de montura fina y elegante para limpiarlas metódicamente con un impecable pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica.

Elevó la vista, permitiéndose un momento de distracción respecto al interesante –a su parecer- tratado que había estado estudiando. Paseó su mirada por la biblioteca, su refugio particular, buscando a su arrogante mujer, a quien no encontró. Lo cierto es que ya sabía que no estaba allí, pero le sorprendía –dentro de lo poco que era capaz de experimentar dicho sentimiento-.

Normalmente ella siempre estaba, sentada en el sillón de enfrente suyo, sin apartar la vista de él, esperando a que le hiciese caso. En el momento en que él apartaba sus atrayentes ojos del libro que tocaba, Bellatrix ya estaba esperándolo con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa insinuante asomada a sus perfectos labios. Rodolphus hubiese jurado que se divertía.

Y ese día, sin embargo, ni la había visto aparecer. Rodolphus sabía perfectamente porqué.

Estaba durmiendo, seguramente en su rostro reflejada esa expresión de angelical maldad que la dominaba en sus horas de sueño. Y dormía, sospechaba, de puro agotamiento físico.

Cerró el libro por fin. Ése no era momento para tratados de Artes Oscuras.

Algo había ocurrido esa noche.

Lo peor era que, conociendo a su mujer, podía imaginarse perfectamente de qué se trataba. Al saberlo, podía tomar medidas. ¿Drásticas? Sólo si la situación lo requería.

Y el caso es que ésta llevaba medio camino hecho para ser una de estas últimas.

Tenía que recordar, pensar y finalmente valorar todos los detalles de la noche anterior.

Todos los que, al menos, envolvieran a Bellatrix de alguna forma.

_Todo había empezado en la fiesta..._

**N/A: Meditándolo seriamente durante dos segundos, me he dado cuenta de que tal vez añada un cuarto xapi. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de lo amenazante que puede llegar a ser sexy-Rody? Me recorre un sudor frío cuando lo escribo así tan malvado. Y visto así, tendrá que decidir qué hacer con Bella... muahahahaahhaa. Jum, tengo que pensarlo detenidamente.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Aquí vengo con el primer xapi... me toy deprimiendo ya con estas historias cortas. Subo setenta (y las que siguen rondando por mi mente) y no escribo mis historias largas, que tengo muy, muy, muy abandonadas. No estoy inspirada para ponerme con ellas la verdad, aunque espero que mi musa regrese en ese aspecto pronto. Quiero terminar de una vez Azkaban y llegar pero ya al xapi 20 de SDY. Este verano pienso ponerme las pilas en ese aspecto, pero mientras os voy dejando con esta historia de seducciones, ironías y sexo... vamos, como todas las que tengo de Bella. Espero que no os decepcione!**

**Joanne**

**PD: Gracias a Hikari y a Mina por leerse el fic y darme su opinión. Beshitos a las 2!**

**¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ ESA NOCHE? **

**CAPITULO I: TODO EMPIEZA...**

_Todo había empezado en la fiesta..._

Recordaba a su mujer entrando espléndida en el salón, con un vestido largo, negro para no faltar a la costumbre. Sus sandalias de tacón fino era absolutamente exquisitas, y repiqueteaban por el suelo de mármol incluso de manera elegante. Sus piernas bien torneadas se insinuaban bajo la tela de su vestido con cada paso que daba, y sus caderas se movían con sensualidad, en un gesto muy femenino.

Rodolphus no apartó la vista de ella ni aún cuando Bellatrix se fijó en que lo miraba con clara lujuria en sus ojos.

'¿Suficiente?', preguntó con una sonrisa incitante, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Fue el momento que tuvo entonces para admirar la espalda de su esposa, desnuda por el diseño del vestido, provocadora tras las telas cruzadas.

'Se supone que es una reunión en sociedad.'

'Por eso', replicó divertida. 'Hoy voy a hacer _amigos_.'

Rodolphus alzó las cejas, alcanzando la máxima expresión que su rostro era capaz de adquirir.

Bellatrix rió, ensayando ya esa risa que sólo guardaba para atraer a los demás hombres; esa risa que convencía a los otros de que ella estaba verdaderamente interesada en lo que la estaban contando.

'No te pongas celoso', susurró, apoyándose en su pecho para recompensarle con un beso profundo e intenso.

'Te veo contenta.'

'Hoy me lo voy a pasar bien.'

'¿Y cómo lo sabes?'

'Lo presiento', respondió con cierto matiz juguetón en su tono de voz, alejándose de él unos cuantos pasos.

Apartando los pensamientos de su mujer, olvidando el intentar entender ese súbito cambio de humor, Rodolphus se alejó de ella y fue a ver que todo andaba preparado por las habitaciones contiguas.

Mientras, Bellatrix se quedó sonriendo al lado de una cómoda, rozando con la yema de sus dedos una de las rosas blancas que formaban el centro de mesa. La cogió, destrozando el bello efecto que antes había formado el adorno. Se la llevó al rostro para aspirar la leve fragancia que despedía, y luego, al parecer, perdió el interés. Dejó la rosa sobre la cómoda y se dirigió a una las enormes cristaleras que daban al jardín.

'Vuelve a colocarlo', ordenó a uno de los elfos domésticos, que pasaba en ese momento por su lado.

Rodolphus, a punto de salir de la estancia, se detuvo, sin volverse. Una sonrisa invisible cruzó sus labios. Eso ya le sonaba más.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Rodolphus cerró los ojos un segundo, escuchando la melodía que había conjurado para salir de ninguna parte. Música clásica con la que siempre había disfrutado, y que él mismo se había encargado de elegir.

Ya estaban llegando; el salón se llenaba.

Sangres Limpia, mortífagos todos ellos, excepto sus señoras. Nadie más era admitido en esa fiesta.

Contempló cómo se estaba desarrollando todo. Muchos no estaban ahí, sino en los pisos superiores, en las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas para pasar esa noche, pues terminarían tarde. Los que estaban se saludaban, charlando. Obviamente no eran todos. Su señor bien se cuidaba de que sus sirvientes no se conocieran todos entre ellos. Estos eran unos pocos elegidos, los más cercanos a Él.

Se concentró en reconocer rostros hasta que, como anfitrión, le tocase el turno de ir a saludar. Dolohov, Macnair, Snape; Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy y esposas; su propio hermano Rabastan, quien ya se acercaba a saludarlo; y algún otro.

Mantuvo la vista fija en aquél que se parecía tanto a él, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Mismos ojos, mismos rasgos... pero no tan semejante personalidad. A pesar de ello, Rodolphus apreciaba la capacidad de su hermano, sabía cómo explotarla.

Hizo un movimiento imperceptible con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y Rabastan le respondió con una sonrisa.

Disimuladamente buscó a su esposa con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Con ella rondando todo gozaba de un nuevo punto de vista cínico y mordaz que le divertía.

Pensó en dónde estaría Bellatrix, en que ella normalmente no tardaba tanto.

Se le ocurría que tal vez ella se estaba haciendo desear.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tranquila, sentada delante del tocador, Bellatrix se contempló en el espejo con una sonrisa provocadora. Se dio los últimos retoques al maquillaje, y luego abrió un pequeño estuche que sacó de uno de los cajones. Dos pendientes de plata, largos, brillaban en el interior. Aún más centelleaban en los extremos dos relucientes diamantes, expertamente tallados. Los sacó y se los puso con lentitud, sin ninguna prisa, a pesar de saber que la fiesta ya había empezado.

Estaba gozando de los privilegios de ser la anfitriona. Allí ella mandaba.

Se levantó, pasando con cuidado sus manos por el vestido, estirándolo. Echó un último vistazo a su habitación, que compartía con Rodolphus, antes de salir de la habitación.

Un sonrisa se insinuó en sus labios cuando escuchó otra puerta en el pasillo cerrarse. Levantó la vista para chocar con unos ojos insondables y fríos, de obsidiana. Severus la miraba con el rostro impenetrable.

'Espero que estés a gusto con tu habitación', dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta él. 'La elegí yo especialmente.'

Severus asintió, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijese sonaría estúpida.

'Y espero que no te incomode tenerme en la habitación de al lado', añadió, su sonrisa ahora mucho más pronunciada.

'¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?'

'Quién sabe... Todos tienen sus secretos.'

'Yo no', masculló Snape, entendiendo perfectamente lo que Bellatrix buscaba.

'Tú más que nadie', susurró entonces ella, acercándose tanto que casi lo rozaba. Severus no se apartó, y con estoicismo ocultó la agitación que le provocaba sentir el aliento de Bellatrix tan cerca de sus labios.

Ella se llevo una mano al pálido cuello, y luego acarició con suavidad el diamante que colgaba de su lóbulo.

'¿Bajas?'

'En un momento.'

'Te esperaré en el salón entonces', respondió, como una maligna promesa que tenía el solo propósito de torturarlo aún más.

Severus juraría ante cualquiera que antes de volverse Bellatrix le guiñó un ojo.

Una vez ella se fue, miró alrededor, rogando porque nadie más hubiese escuchado esa conversación. No tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarse a la fría cólera de Rodolphus Lestrange.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rodolphus clavó sus ojos en el hueco de la escalera en cuanto reconoció el sonido de los tacones de su mujer al pisar cada peldaño. Ella apareció a los pocos segundos, más deslumbrante incluso que cuando había hablado con ella antes de que subiese a terminar de arreglarse.

Observó la forma en que su hermano la miraba, con esa mezcla de avidez e impetuosidad que lo caracterizaba. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente...

'No tenías que haberla dejado escapar', murmuró Rodolphus, sin apartar los ojos de Bellatrix.

'No fui yo quien tomó esa elección.'

'Ella fue tuya...'

'Y me la robaste', terminó con acritud Rabastan, en un acceso de odio.

'Te hice un favor', rectificó su hermano impasible. 'Te hubiese dominado. No eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella.'

'Y supongo que tú sí.'

'Supones bien.'

Bellatrix se acercó a ellos, con una mirada curiosa. Ambos hombres se callaron en cuanto la mujer se detuvo al lado de su marido.

'¿Algo interesante por aquí?', preguntó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, parando su vista brevemente en cada invitado.

'Lo de siempre', respondió Rabastan sin entusiasmo.

'¿Tú crees?'

Su tono de voz intrigante atrajo a Rodolphus, que miró a su esposa. No comprendía ese comentario... Todo, absolutamente todo, era exactamente igual que en las anteriores fiestas que habían hecho, ya innumerables. Entonces por qué...

'Voy a buscar una copa', anunció Bellatrix.

'Te acompaño.'

Rodolphus dejó que ambos se fueran, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia a su hermano que fue lo suficientemente elocuente como para que él pusiese los ojos en blanco.

Un movimiento llamó su atención. Snape acababa de entrar en el salón, proveniente del piso de arriba. Le juzgó inquieto y más tenso de lo normal, algo extraordinario conociendo su capacidad para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero el invitado apartó rápidamente la suya, y salió hacia una de las salas contiguas.

Rodolphus recorrió con su vista a los visitantes. Ya estaban todos en el salón, lo que indicaba que Snape había estado solo arriba. A menos que fuese un hombre que se inquietase por su sombra, la única persona que había podido llevarle a ese estado era su mujer, Bellatrix, que había bajado antes que él.

_(Nda. Nueva referencia en la conversación de los dos hermanos Lestrange a LDP y EBDJ)._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era divertido, había que admitirlo. Ver la sutil técnica que tenía Bellatrix, diferente cada vez, para conquistar a los hombres, le excitaba mucho. La miraba obsesivamente, captando cada uno de sus gestos y memorizándolos. Luego, en la soledad de su biblioteca, los recordaba, y eso le ayudaba a comprenderla mejor... y a dominarla.

En ese preciso momento estaba con Malfoy, lo que hacía la situación aún mucho más entretenida. Ese mortífago, que tanto alardeaba de fortuna y Sangre, estaba cayendo irremediablemente en la telaraña que tejía diestramente Bellatrix a su alrededor, como un vulgar insecto.

Le hablaba, susurrante. A continuación le provocaba con una sonrisa, apoyando su mano en la de él, guante contra guante. Daba un sorbo a su copa, y luego se lamía los labios, que quedaban brillantes y sensuales. Él los miraba disimuladamente, seguramente deseando besarlos con avidez. Llegados a este punto, era cuando Rodolphus decidía intervenir, para recordar tanto a su mujer como a Malfoy que no pensaba dejar que su juego llegara más lejos. Ella se lo reprocharía con una mirada, pero luego él la recompensaría con creces... más tarde.

'Buenas noches, Lucius.'

'Rodolphus', contestó de inmediato éste, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza. A sus labios asomaba una tenue sonrisa, que no concordaba para nada con el brillo de sus ojos. Sabía que él había estado vigilándolos, y que los había interrumpido a propósito.

'¿Te lo estás pasando bien?'

'Perfectamente. Tu mujer es una perfecta anfitriona.'

'Me doy cuenta', replicó Rodolphus, alzando las cejas levemente, asombrándose del descaro del mortífago.

'¿Por qué no vas a por una copa para mí?', preguntó Bellatrix, tendiendo con una sonrisa su copa vacía a su marido. 'Ya me la terminé.'

'No creo que debas beber más.'

Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole una mirada que nada tenía de agradable. Lucius, ante todo fingiendo educación, se apresuró a intervenir.

'Yo iré, no me importa. Si me permitís...'

El rubio cogió la copa de manos de Bellatrix y desapareció entre la gente, en dirección a la zona de bebidas. La pareja le siguió con los ojos unos segundos, para luego volverse los dos a la vez y mirarse con desafío.

'Se ha dado cuenta.'

'Obviamente. Es lo que quería.'

'No dejas que se me acerque nadie.'

'No necesitas a nadie.'

Bellatrix sonrió ante las estudiadas y calmadas respuestas de Rodolphus, que se limitó a observarla, estudiando sus reacciones.

'Te estás haciendo viejo... Ya no me dejas divertirme.'

'Puedes divertirte todo lo que quieras, Bellatrix, siempre que en ciertos aspectos te controles. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

'No soy tuya.'

'Claro que lo eres', respondió bajando la voz, indiferente su tono. 'Por cierto ¿has hablado con Snape?'

Bellatrix se volvió, valorando el rostro de su marido. ¿Sabría algo?

'Sí, lo he saludado.'

'Entiendo.

Con un gesto de cabeza, sin añadir nada más, indicó que venía alguien. Narcisa Malfoy, resplandeciente, se acercó a ellos. Vestía de azul, y llevaba su pelo rubio en un recogido ostentoso que realzaba su delgado cuello. Además, el hermoso traje dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, y a la vista estaba también el inicio de unos níveos pechos, sugerentes bajo la tela.

Bellatrix recibió el beso de ella en la mejilla, y su sonrisa encandiladora y levemente infantil.

'¿Habéis visto a Lucius?'

'Acaba de irse. Ha ido a cogerme una copa', contestó Bellatrix, lanzando una significativa mirada a Rodolphus. 'Vendrá dentro de poco, supongo.'

'Ah...', dijo Narcisa, aparentemente decepcionada. Luego miró a su hermana, que parecía estar esperando a que ella dijese algo. 'Una fiesta estupenda, como siempre.'

'Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando bien.'

'Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.'

'He estado ocupada', replicó Bellatrix, y Narcisa supo inmediatamente que se refería al Señor Tenebroso. 'Además sabes que las reuniones familiares no son lo mío.'

'Ni lo de ningún Black por lo que veo. Lo cierto es que ya hasta me preguntó si hay familia...'

'Olvídate de eso, hermanita. No son dignos ni de que les dirijas el más leve pensamiento.'

Narcisa miró a Bellatrix, y observó la seguridad y frialdad que reinaba en su rostro. Para ella era tan fácil... nunca olvidaba, nunca perdonaba. Tenía las cosas muy claras, y no pasaba nada en su vida si ella no lo deseaba.

'¿En qué piensas?', preguntó Bella, mirando con curiosidad el rostro de su hermana.

'En nada', mintió ella, y luego se giró buscando a alguien. '¿Y Rodolphus?'

'Se ha marchado un momento.'

'Tan serio como siempre.'

'No como Lucius...', sugirió Bellatrix, sonriendo levemente, con una secreta doble intención.

Miró a Narcisa, que se había quedado callada, contemplando al resto de los invitados. Destacaba tanto entre todos... Se le notaba en cada uno de sus rasgos la Sangre de los Black, aunque fuese tan distinta a todos los de la familia. Y la pareja que hacía con Malfoy era simplemente perfecta, el ideal de todo matrimonio de las más altas esferas sociales. Exactamente igual que Rodolphus y ella.

A veces se imaginaba siendo esposa de otros hombres, pero normalmente acababa riéndose sola, incapaz de soportar la idea. Era _tan_ inverosímil todo aquello. Rodolphus era perfecto para ella, al igual que Lucius para su hermana. Él comprendía su carácter, la dejaba en paz cuando lo necesitaba, era poderoso y, por encima de todo, inteligente. Además, hacía bien el amor. Se sentía satisfecha tanto sexual como mentalmente.

Pero... bueno, con Rodolphus tenía también sus juegos. Adoraba ver la mínima expresión en su rostro, y sabía, con toda seguridad, que eso sólo podía conseguirlo de ciertas formas. Por ejemplo, los celos.

Ella no jugaba con otros hombres buscando algo que no encontrase en su marido. Lo hacía por tentar a la suerte, por ver si era lo suficientemente buena como para engañar a Rodolphus... por ver qué le haría él si descubría su infidelidad.

'Aquí tienes.'

Lucius interrumpió sus peligrosos pensamientos tendiéndole la copa que había pedido. Sintió los ojos de su marido desde algún lugar de la sala clavados en ella, vigilantes. Sonrió a Malfoy, sólo por probar.

Se bebió prácticamente la copa de un trago. Ese día no estaba para ir despacio. Estaba excitada, nerviosa... quería satisfacer esa sensación pronto.

Vio entonces salir a Severus a la terraza, solo. Se bebió el último sorbo de la copa y se lamió los labios, saboreándolos. Devolvió la copa ya vacía a Malfoy y se marchó con un "vuelvo enseguida". Antes de que el matrimonio se diese cuenta ella ya había desaparecido.

Echó un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba Rodolphus, y vio que éste estaba ocupado escuchando a un grupo de personas. Decidió que era una ocasión insuperable, y salió, siguiendo a Snape.

Sintió la fría brisa golpear su rostro, enfriando las mejillas que notaba ardiendo. Lo cierto es que notaba todo su cuerpo arder.

Severus estaba paseando por el jardín a oscuras. Lo siguió silenciosamente, decidida a sorprenderlo.

Contempló complacida la expresión levemente desconcertada del mortífago al verla aparecer frente a él; sus ojos fríos fijarse en sus mejillas arreboladas y en su sonrisa perversa y lasciva.

'Voy a pensar que me estás siguiendo.'

Como respuesta a las palabras del hombre, Bellatrix pronunció aún más su sonrisa, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

'Puede ser', contestó con suavidad ella.

'Coincidir dos veces en solitario es demasiada coincidencia.'

'No sé tú, pero yo no creo en las coincidencias... Tal vez tú deberías dejar de creer en ellas.'

'Tampoco creo.'

'¿Entonces qué sugieres?', rió divertida.

'Que me estás siguiendo.'

'¿Y para qué?'

'Eso me lo tendrás que decir tú.'

Severus enarcó las cejas, su rostro aún impenetrable. Lo cierto es que no había variado desde que había visto aparecer a Bella. La mujer sonrió... a saber cuántos sentimientos estaba guardando en ese instante. Uno al menos podía adivinarlo: deseo.

Bellatrix se acercó a él, dejando que su vestido rozase la túnica del hombre. Le comenzó a rodear despacio, sus pisadas resonando en el camino de piedra. No se escuchaba nada más.

Una mano rozando los hombros masculinos, descendiendo por el brazo. Cuerpo tenso y respiración entrecortada.

'Tu marido', musitó el hombre.

'¿Está por aquí?', preguntó Bellatrix, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Severus.

No hizo falta respuesta. Obviamente no estaba.

'Entonces olvídate de él.'

Nuevamente cara a cara. Bellatrix se acercó a sus labios, pero no los besó. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver que él no se resistía, que en la oscuridad pareció tétrica.

Bella apoyó una mano en su pecho y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. A continuación, casi como si le leyese la mente, Severus se dejó caer en el banco de piedra helada.

'¿En qué piensas?', preguntó ella, obligándole a reclinarse y tumbarse en el banco, mientras se subía encima de él.

'¿Y tú?'

'En lo morboso de la situación', alcanzó a contestar susurrante, subiendo juguetona por el pecho de Snape. Capturó sus manos entre las suyas, y se las llevó a los muslos, desnudos ahora al subírsele la falda. '¿Te gusta?'

Guiaba sus manos... por sus muslos, subiendo rozando su piel, alcanzando el interior de estos. Las llevó a su sexo, le hizo acariciarlo y sentir su humedad. Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos, y soltó un gemido.

'A mi más', murmuró con tono grave, deslizando su mano hasta la entrepierna de Severus. Alcanzó el cinturón y lo desabrochó, intentando controlar todas las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo... intentando olvidar la mano del hombre, que no había abandonado su sexo.

Snape llevó una mano libre al cuello de ella, y la acercó a su rostro para besarla. Ella aceptó esos ávidos labios, en un beso húmedo y desesperado, lleno de agresividad.

'Es la primera vez que me dejas ponerte la mano encima', susurró Bellatrix, antes de volver a besarlo.

'Creo que algo más que la mano te he dejado ponerme encima', replicó él, mientras ella acomodaba todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el de él.

'Y más que queda.'

Cuerpos que se amoldaban perfectamente.

Bellatrix apretó con su peso el vientre de Severus, descendiendo para hacer presión contra su miembro ya liberado de ropas. Ella observó como él entreabría los labios, jadeante.

Incorporándose un poco, descendió después, dejando que la penetrara. Dominante, comenzó dirigiendo el ritmo de sus caderas... lentamente primero, luego acelerando el movimiento.

Manejarlo de tal forma que encontrase más placer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Llegaron a la terraza, pero no subieron los escalones que llevaban hasta el salón. Seguían ocultos por las sombras cuando una mano detuvo a Severus, agarrándole por el brazo.

'Ni una palabra.'

'No estoy loco.'

'Sabes bien cómo se pondría Rodolphus', añadió Bellatrix, pasándose las manos por el vestido, alisándolo. Se llevó una mano al pelo, y se apartó los mechones que se le habían soltado.

'¿Por qué te arriesgas?'

'Es excitante.'

'Te juegas la vida.'

'Por eso me gusta.'

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

'Entra tú primero', murmuró Severus, apartando la mirada de ella. 'Y luego entretén a tu marido.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Bellatrix se plantó delante de su marido lo besó en los labios, ignorando a Rabastan, que había estado hasta el momento hablando con él.

Rodolphus pareció levemente sorprendido e irritado, aún más cuando vio que su hermano apartaba la mirada con una sonrisa extraña.

'Compórtate', la dijo en un susurro.

Bellatrix sonrió, claramente retadora. Se volvió hacia Rabastan, que esperaba que el matrimonio le volviese a hacer caso.

'¿Te lo estás pasando bien?'

'Claro', contestó Rabastan, encogiéndose de hombros con una leve sonrisa. Bellatrix captó entonces la mirada que intercambió con su hermano.

'Veo que se han empezado a ir.'

'Muchos han subido a sus habitaciones ya.'

'Tu hermana te ha estado buscando', añadió Rodolphus. 'No te encontró y se subió. ¿Dónde habías ido?'

La pregunta sonó casual. A oídos de cualquiera hubiese sido indiferente incluso, pero no para Bellatrix.

'A tomar el aire. Tenía bastante calor.'

'El ambiente está cargado, sí', intervino Rabastan, paseando su mirada de uno a otro.

Bellatrix levantó la comisura del labio... Si no se hubiese tratado de Rabastan, nunca habrían mantenido esa conversación.

En ese momento los tres se fijaron en Snape, que fue directamente a la escalera que le llevaría a su habitación. No se fijó en ellos, o fingió no verlos.

'Me encontré con Snape...', dijo Bellatrix sin necesidad de que su marido le preguntase de nuevo si había hablado con él. 'Al parecer sigue siendo tan poco sociable como siempre. En cuanto tiene una oportunidad se va.'

'Estoy segura de que tú sabes como tratarlo.'

'¿Tú crees?', preguntó Bella, mirando brevemente a Rodolphus. Controló el escalofrío que quería recorrerle la espalda... Los ojos de su marido eran fríos, y la mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

'No me cabe la más mínima duda.'

Se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo. Rabastan se revolvía inquieto, sabiendo que ésta no era la típica discusión entre su hermano y la mujer de éste. Había algo oculto tras esos comentarios, algo oscuro que no podía terminar bien.

'Quiero sentarme', anunció. '¿Por qué no vamos al salón de juegos?'

'Si quieres', aceptó Rodolphus.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada al ver que Bellatrix cogía sin mediar palabra el mismo camino que ellos. Ya debían estar acostumbrados, pero seguía siendo completamente inaudito que una mujer acompañase a los hombres a un salón de juegos, donde normalmente se discutía de negocios.

De todas formas, como tantas veces había explicado Rodolphus al resto de mortífagos, "sería mucho peor si no la dejase asistir".

**N/A: Esta claro. Rodolphus sospecha. Tampoco hay que ser un lumbreras supongo... jejeje. Disimular no es una de las cualidades de Bellatrix, obviamente.**

**En el xapi 2 la cosa se pondrá más calentita... Ya puedo revelaros cosas Os dije que no iba a hacer el cuarteto, porque mis ideas no daban para tanto (mentira, se me ocurrió una idea... aunque era algo improbable jeje. No sé, me gustó más ésta, aunque tengo la otra apuntada). Ya usé dos personajes (Bella y Sevie), y me faltan Narcisa y Lucius. Para poder separarlos de esta forma y evitar el cuarteto tengo que hacer un trío (requisito imprescindible, ya veis), así que podéis sacarlo por las advertencias del principio: Bellatrix-Lucius-Narcisa. Eso es lo que os espera si tenéis un poquito de paciencia y leéis el siguiente xapi. ¡Espero que estéis ahí!**

**Joanne**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

**(Muxas graxias a todos. Estoy muy contenta por haber llegado a los 10 reviews con un prólogo tan mínimo como el de esta historia. Pensé que casi nadie dejaría jeje. Me alegra haberme equivocado).**

**Nury**: La religión rodidiana en breve tará lista ejjeje XD Por mí ya sabes uhhh ñam! Ahora toy esperando a k te conectes pa terminar lo del rol, k tengo muxas ganas de terminarlo. Weno, wapa, a ver k te parece este xapi volviendo al fic. Xitos!

**Kristen**: tas perdia? Hace kanto no tenemos noticias tuyas? Jejeje, a ver si kedamos algun dia de estos no? Tengo k leer tus fics, lo sé... algún día XD Y los largos ya los continuaré... algún dia tb.

**Akasha**: Jjejej, estoy en crisis, tía. Me tendrás que ayudar con el castigo, xq me da k es obvio que Rody sabe algo XDDD A ver que nos pasa por la cabexita ejejej. Aigh, ya quiero que sea lunes, jeje. Esto de que no puedas entrar los findes es un rollo T.T Snif. Beshitosssss!

**Bellatrix Black**: Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en eso, jus... ñam, sexy-rody XDD Diossssssssssssss... es k es tan... ñam XD Pues a ver si te gusta jeje. El primero es bastante normalito dentro de lo que cabe, y creeme, el tercero no te va a asustar tanto jeje. El 4º... um, si me keda como kiero k me kede, creo k tb será mi favorito. Graxias por tu review! A ver k te parece este!

**Agus y Moony**: jejej, wolas! Graxias por tu review. Veamos que te parece este, que ya empieza a haber acción jejeje... ya me entiendes. Bss!

**AnnaTB**: Yo seguiré aki pa siempre jajaja. Ya ves, puf, con la cantidad de ideas k me revolotean y un verano enoooooorme por delante. Últimamente he estado algo vaga (no puedo creer que haya terminado este xapi al fin) pero los demás los tengo algo abandonados XD Necesito inspiración!

**DamisBlack**: Wolas! Lectora nueva! FELICIDAD! XDD Bueno, tardé algo más de lo pensado en actualizar, pero finalmente traigo el xapi 1. Por fin! Espero k te guste. Xitos!

**Lily Dark Black**: Jjejeje, toma, Nuevo xapi! Me temo que el examen de fonética que tenías y por el que necesitabas más fic se paso hace ya un tiempo XDD pero weno, yo actualizo igual jeje. La verdad es que Bella-Narcisa cada vez me atrae más... creo que en cierto sentido Narciso Negro es un tanto femslash... Me gusta la pareja, tal vez escriba algo de ellas más adelante. En cuanto a la Bella de tus fics, bueno, simplemente es otra imagen la que tienes de ella. Eso lo hace más interesante... si siempre fuesen todos los fics iguales ¿dónde estaría el interés? Bss!

**Marin Black**: Dios, xika, a ver si te dan las vakas de una vez, k ya no te veo casi nunca... que época aquella en la k hablábamos todos los dias XD jejejeje, lo cierto es que como ves, el fic empieza calentito... si, jajaja, si tiene bella, rody y castigo por en medio puede dejar volar tu imaginación XD Muxos beshitos wapa! Y pasate prontito por lo del rpg okis?

**Vampisandi**: Como ves a mi tb me parecia tan raro incluir a snape que digamos que me salté un poquito las normas jejeje. Xo weno, espero que el resultado no esté tan mal. Ya me contarás que te parece... y de todas formas, las parejas raras no son mas interesantes? Mauahahahahah... jejej.

**Carly**: Jus, abrevié tu nick, espero k no te importe. En fin, muxas graxias por tus reviews en esta y mis otras historias. Jjejeje, me hizo ilusión verte por aquí. Akasha me ha hablado muxo de ti. Fui a ver tus historias... me voy a pasar por esa historia de una mortífaga en breve XDD Espero que te guste como está quedando, aunque no sea exactamente lo que has pedido tú... um, si quieres uno de snape sexy ve a leer el de "amantes" en tb. Es genial! Yo me suelo inclinar más por el Sevie solitario jejjeje. Ya me dirás de todas formas. Un besazo, wapa!

**-Hikari**: Seeeep, otra nueva! Bueno, en realidad tiene unas semanitas ya, pero soy pesada y me retrasé XD Ya sabes... tantos one-shots rondando por mi mente jejeje. Weno, wapa, ya sabes k espero tu sado ajjaaja. Quiero k lo sigas prontito, wapa! Y animate al reto por parejas, anda. Muxos beshitos y graxias por todos tus reviews. Me hizo mucha ilusión verte pasar por mis historias.


	3. Capitulo 2

**N/A: He tardado... como siempre. Últimamente estoy en crisis. Tengo empezadas mil historias... aigh, no tengo remedio. Estoy muy pero que muy agobiada... además el otro día me puse a releer reviews y me siento muuuuuyyy culpable por la crisis que está pasando SDY. Creo que será lo próximo que haga... ahhh, no sé, también tengo que hacer el fic del reto de los weavers que me ha tocado (sirius-regulus), y ese sí es obligatorio. Quiero terminar varias antes de empezar mi nuevo proyecto largo, o me pegaré un tiro. Mi historia para el concurso que mencioné en... creo que en Azkaban, va bien. He usado mi retiro espiritual a Burgos (mientras comía morcilla xD ñam) para pensar en la base del argumento y eso, y mas o menos la tengo. Tengo solo Agosto para hacerla, así que me tengo que poner a escribir en serio. No sé cómo lo haré aún... ni si lo conseguiré xD No me convence como me está quedando el principio (horrible inseguridad, necesito inspiración!) Intentaré seguir con todas mis historias. Si no subo de una, lo haré de otra. Por ahora os dejo con este nuevo xapi... se pone calentita la cosa jeje.**

**Joanne**

**Advertencias: Trío. Sexo explícito. Femslash. Incesto. (Bellatrix-Lucius-Narcisa)**

**¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ ESA NOCHE?**

**CAPITULO 2: ...COMO TERMINA**

-Y entonces fue Nott y me dijo que tenía que ir –comentó Rabastan, riéndose a continuación-. Como podéis ver yo...

A su lado, Bellatrix, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el vino, sonrió. Se apoyó en el brazo del hombre, y éste se calló para mirarla fijamente un momento, ante lo que enrojeció y continuó hablando para disimular.

Rodolphus veía toda la escena sentado desde uno de los sillones. Bellatrix había bebido demasiado, pero controlaba todo perfectamente. Ella siempre quería mantenerse lúcida en todo momento, y por eso sabía cuándo detenerse. De Rabastan no podía decirse lo mismo, ni tampoco de la mayoría del resto de mortífagos, exceptuándole a él y a un par de ellos más.

Habían estado hablando de Voldemort hacía una media hora, pero cuando el alcohol volvió a correr la conversación fue degenerando hasta temas completamente intrascendentales. A estas horas, tan bebidos como iban, sólo podían fijarse en que Bellatrix era la única mujer de la sala. Y daba igual si estaba disponible o no.

Ella tonteaba con todos, demasiado en opinión de Rodolphus, pero no llegaba a mayores. Él no había intervenido en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que alguno había intentando propasarse.

Vio que su mujer avanzaba hasta el mueble bar para servirse otra copa, pero no dijo nada. Si le apetecía, que bebiese. Además tenía que admitir que la imaginación de Bellatrix en la cama aumentaba notablemente cuando no iba sobria. Se sonrió, obligándose a dejar de pensar en esos temas.

Lucius se sentó entonces a su lado, y empezó a hablar sobre el nuevo trabajo que había conseguido hacía meses en el Ministerio de Magia. Un puesto bastante influyente, que les había venido de perlas para conseguir información... Su fortuna, además, estaba abriéndole muchos caminos. Escuchaba sin poner mucha atención, respondiendo de vez en cuando con algún monosílabo, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de Bellatrix.

-Es hermosa –dijo Lucius, mirando también a la mujer, que ahora se llevaba la copa a los labios. Rodolphus se volvió al hombre rubio, levemente sorprendido por sus palabras. Éste, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, apartó la mirada incómodo.

-Todos los Black lo son.

-¿Te refieres a Narcisa?

Rodolphus no contestó, porque se estaba fijando en cómo Bellatrix salía ahora de la sala sin despedirse de nadie. El hombre estaba completamente seguro de que se iba a su habitación. Ya era tarde.

-Es sorprendente ver a una mujer entre nosotros.

-Si conocieses a Bellatrix no te lo parecería.

Con eso terminó la conversación, pues Lucius se levantó para ir con Crabbe y Goyle, más idiotas, y más dóciles. Al menos así manejaría él la conversación. Rodolphus le vio marchar sin moverse ni decir nada.

Tras Bellatrix fueron marchándose algunos mortífagos más a sus respectivas habitaciones. Lucius salió al cuarto de hora, seguramente en su mente recordando lo elegante que se veía su esposa esa noche. Rabastan, en cambio, se quedó. Además de Sangre compartían el hábito de acostarse tarde. Hablaría con él un rato, esperando que todos los demás subieran a acostarse, y ya subiría cuando todos se fueran. Tal vez leyese un rato antes de dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se aburría, para qué negarlo. Y no tenía la menor intención de irse a dormir.

Además le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Tal vez Rodolphus tuviera razón y había bebido demasiado. En cualquier caso, no pensaba decírselo a él. Lo que de verdad quería era despejarse. El jardín...

La escena que había montado esa noche con Snape le vino a la mente. Sonrió, sintiéndose de pronto levemente excitada. Eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Le haría una visita a Severus. Su habitación estaba al lado.

Se levantó de la cama, que no había ni deshecho. El reloj le indicaba que aún quedaba un buen rato para que subiese Rodolphus. Mientras tuviese cuidado de no quedarse dormida en la habitación de Snape, no tenía por qué haber ningún problema.

Envuelta en la bata de seda, medio transparente, salió al pasillo. Sus pies descalzos prácticamente no hacían ruido en el suelo de mármol, lo que resultaba perfecto. Era importante que nadie la viese.

Ahí estaba: la habitación de Severus. Bellatrix se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada. Escuchó con atención. Dentro no se oía nada. ¿Estaría dormido? Encogiéndose de hombros, llegó a la conclusión de que le daba exactamente igual. Ya se encargaría de despertarlo.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta. Dentro de la habitación de Severus no se escuchaba el menor ruido, pero lo cierto es que fuera sí. Y si no se equivocaba eran gemidos de placer. Se volvió, apoyándose en la puerta aún cerrada, con una sonrisa que tenía algo de depredadora.

Cambio de planes.

Se alejó de la habitación de Snape, recordando cómo habían repartido a los demás invitados por la casa. Todo dependía de a quién se encontrara en la cama... pero, por la dirección que estaba siguiendo, guiándose por los gemidos, la situación tenía buena pinta.

Se detuvo, escuchando con atención. Sí, había llegado. Y no podía ser mejor.

Estaba ante la puerta de Lucius y su querida hermana Narcisa.

La duda entre entrar o no le duró exactamente medio segundo. Aún algo borracha, excitada por lo que pensaba hacer... lo cierto es que no estaba para pensar en temas de moralidad. ¿Además no era lo prohibido mucho más atrayente? Y una vez más se dijo que ella nunca había respetado las reglas impuestas.

La puerta estaba entornada. Un descuido que les valdría la sorpresa. Bellatrix, silenciosamente, la empujó.

Enarcó las cejas. En la oscuridad podía ver dos siluetas, desnudas, besándose apasionadamente, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de su pareja. Era una escena que bien valía la visita.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, contemplando con atención. Le divertía ver a Narcisa tumbada encima de su marido, pues siempre había pensado en ella como la pasiva. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, todos los días se aprendía algo nuevo.

Carraspeó un par de veces, controlándose para no soltar una carcajada y despertar a toda la casa. Tampoco había necesidad de estropear sus inminentes planes.

Se mordió el labio al ver la reacción del matrimonio. Qué graciosos. Narcisa se había levantado de un brinco, y ahora, sentada en la cama, intentaba taparse torpemente con la sábana. ¿No había caído en que Bellatrix había visto a esas alturas todo lo que tenía que ver? Y Lucius... Lucius estaba paralizado, perplejo. La miraba como si fuese una visión. Ya le enseñaría ella lo real que podía volverse aquella.

Caminó hasta la cama, subiéndose a ésta de rodillas. No podía apartar los ojos de su hermana. Ella estaba ahí, con ese pelo rubio, ondulado, cayéndole, por una vez, rebelde sobre los hombros. Su piel estaba completamente pálida, de esa blancura tan perfecta semejante al marfil. Y se tapaba, cubriendo su desnudez avergonzada.

-Qué tímida –susurró Bellatrix, avanzando a gatas hacia ella por la cama, quedándose cerca suyo-. No pareces mi hermana...

Le rozó la mejilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Fijó su vista en esos labios gruesos. Siempre había querido besarlos. Ahora temblaban.

Se acercó aún más a ella, hasta el punto de que Narcisa sentía el aliento de Bellatrix sobre su boca. La vio humedecerse los labios, y luego los sintió sobre los suyos.

Beso lento, húmedo, que la mortífaga fue profundizando poco a poco. Su lengua había primero rozado los labios de Narcisa, antes de introducirse en su boca, buscando a la de ella para jugar, esperando que no rechazara su beso.

Empezó a desnudarse. Besándola aún, se quitó la fina bata, que se deslizó de la cama al suelo. La mano de Narcisa se apoyó entonces en su hombro desnudo, y ella se pegó más a su hermana.

O lo intentó.

Unas manos le rodearon la cintura, cubierta solo por el camisón negro de raso. De tirantes, con sencillos bordados por el escote, convirtiéndolo en una pieza sensual y sugerente. Unas manos que la separaron de su hermana.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?

Bellatrix se volvió, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Lucius, que la miraba fijamente.

-Estoy lúcida, si a eso te refieres –murmuró Bellatrix con una sonrisa lasciva, con voz ronca deplacer. Acercó sus labios al cuello del hombre, lamiéndole hasta llegar al oído-. ¿Me vas a dejar a medias?

-Vale ya, Bella –interrumpió en un susurro inseguro Narcisa, incorporándose e intentando separar a su hermana de su marido. Ésta, sorprendiéndola, se dio la vuelta, cogiéndola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Las manos de Bellatrix se deslizaron por la espalda de la rubia, que se arqueó de placer. Besándola en el cuello, Bella ascendió hasta sus labios, volviendo a capturarlos una vez más. Se inclinó hacia atrás, con Narcisa encima, sintiendo el cálido pecho de Lucius bajo ella.

Rodaron, y Bellatrix se incorporó, abandonando los demandantes labios de su hermana para besar su vientre, para descender hasta el sexo de ella. Antes de saborear la excitación que ella misma había provocado, vio que Lucius había empezado a besar a Narcisa, y que ésta cerraba los ojos con languidez, sensualmente.

Bella lamió su humedad, internando su lengua en el sexo de su hermana, mientras sus manos rozaban los muslos de ella, con suavidad, buscando despertar escalofríos. Sintió que la piel de Narcisa se ponía de gallina, y que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Se lamió los labios. Sabor salado.

Alzó la vista y chocó con los ojos de Lucius. Esbozó una media sonrisa, sabiéndole tanto o más excitado que ella. Narcisa, bajo sus cuidadas manos que le rozaban los pechos, gemía de placer.

Pero ahora le tocaba a ella.

Bellatrix deslizó sus manos por el vientre de su hermana, incorporándose levemente para besarlo alrededor del ombligo. Ascendió, encontrándose con sus pechos. Se detuvo en sus pezones erectos, lamiéndolos con el deleite que provoca saber que estás proporcionando placer.

Lucius las observada, lo sentía. Sabía que esos ojos grises estaban clavados en ellas dos, en la escena que estaban montando.

-Bella... –susurró la voz de la rubia, casi en un gemido.

La aludida cesó sus atenciones, situando cada sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Narcisa. Se acercó, amagando un beso que no llegó a dar.

-Estoy esperando a que tú también empieces.

Lucius apartó el pelo de Bellatrix, que le cubría la cara a ésta, y se lo echó hacia atrás, enredando sus dedos en él. Narcisa pudo contemplar el rostro de su hermana, sus labios... Se incorporó para besarlos con suavidad, tímidamente.

Bellatrix sonrió, sintiendo ahora los labios de Lucius rozarle la nuca, los omoplatos. El hombre descendía por la espalda de ella, mientras las dos mujeres habían profundizado el beso, y ahora sus lenguas se acariciaban.

La morena se separó de Narcisa cuando notó el brazo de Lucius rodearle la cintura. Se inclinó hacia atrás, pegándose al pecho del hombre, disfrutando del roce de los cuerpos. Sentía su miembro duro, preparado para entrar en cualquiera de la dos.

Le haría esperar un poco más.

Narcisa la miró desde su posición, tumbada, apoyándose sobre los codos unos segundos antes de incorporarse. De rodillas, se acercó a Bellatrix, y ésta giró la cabeza hacia un lado para que la rubia pudiese besar su cuello con facilidad.

Bella se mordió el labio, ahogando un gemido, cuando advirtió que los dedos de Lucius acariciaban su sexo, introduciéndose en ella.

Volvió la mujer morena de pronto la cabeza, capturando los labios de Lucius con agresividad, mordiendo con lujuria sus labios y enroscando su lengua con la de él. Él la cogió de la cintura, obligándola a encararse, ambos tan embargados por la pasión que se olvidaron de Narcisa. Bellatrix rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con el hombre encima. Ella llevó sus piernas a la cintura de Lucius, abriéndose para que él la penetrara, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer. Bella gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella, y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del hombre cuando notó que se empezaba a mover, entrando y saliendo, provocándole un placer intenso.

Respondió a los besos de Lucius, húmedos y salvajes, que la excitaban aún más. Sentía su peso, agradable, sobre ella; escuchaba el ruido de sus cuerpos al chocar, los jadeos del hombre y los suyos propios.

Su cuerpo tembló de placer cuando llegó al clímax. El movimiento de ambos fue disminuyendo, hasta que quedaron inmóviles, sudorosos, intentando recuperar el aliento, él aún sobre ella.

Bellatrix besó a Lucius una vez más, beso profundo aunque corto. Él se apartó de encima, y se acercó a Narcisa, que permanecía sentada en la cama, algo incómoda. El hombre la rodeó con sus brazos, besándola en el cuello y haciendo que sufriese un escalofrío de excitación.

Recogiendo su ropa, Bella se vistió. Echó un último vistazo a la pareja, que ya se estaba besando, ignorando a la que había sido su compañera.

**-**Creo que dejaré que termines con ella –susurró la mujer, antes de salir en dirección a su cuarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Te veo... preocupado.

Rodolphus se volvió hacia su hermano con las cejas levemente alzadas, dándole a entender que eso era imposible. Sabía que su rostro no revelaba absolutamente nada. Rabastan contempló a su hermano, apartando la mirada de él a los pocos segundos.

Había pasado tiempo ya desde que se habían quedado solos, y empezaba a sentir un agudo dolor de cabeza, señal inequívoca de que había bebido demasiado. Cerró los ojos, masajeándose las sienes.

-Tienes que aprender a controlarte.

-Decirlo es fácil... Bueno, y hacerlo, pero sólo para ti.

-Beber te vuelve vulnerable. Bellatrix ha estado jugando contigo como ha querido –le recordó Rodolphus.

-Tal vez dejaba que jugase conmigo –replicó su hermano, apretando los dientes. Se levantó, empezando a pasearse por la sala de juegos-. Pareces idiota, Rodolphus. ¡A una mujer como Bellatrix no puedes dejarla sola!

-Sé perfectamente cómo ocuparme de ella.

-No lo parece. ¿No te has dado cuenta que coqueteaba descaradamente con todos?

-Claro que sí –respondió tranquilamente Rodolphus-. Es su juego.

-¿Por qué no la detienes? Vas a ser el hazmerreír.

-Si a Bellatrix le impides hacer lo que quiere, estás muerto, Rabastan. Ella no es como las demás.

-Ya lo sé, pero de todas formas –exclamó, fijando sus ojos enrojecidos en Rodolphus.

-Ella sabe dónde detenerse.

-No lo parece.

-Si se propasase, te aseguro que recibiría su merecido –masculló Rodolphus, levantándose él también y caminando hasta la puerta-. Además... ¿por qué te importa? Al fin y al cabo no es tu esposa.

-Pero sigue siendo una Lestrange.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El hombre subió las escaleras despacio, sin hacer ruido. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, cosa que tenía su lógica si se pensaba en la hora que era. Después de haber abandonado la sala de juegos, donde había estado hablando con su hermano, había ido a la biblioteca, pensando seguir su plan inicial de leer algo.

Al cuarto de hora se había fijado en que no había pasado de la segunda página. Le era imposible concentrarse. Lo que tenía en mente era demasiado grave como para pasarlo por alto. Sospechaba que Bellatrix se había acostado con Snape, y eso no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

Ella era suya.

Sabía que Bella no se había enamorado ni ninguna tontería de esas. Su esposa era incapaz de experimentar ese sentimiento. Sospechaba, por el contrario, que lo había hecho para retarle. No se había esforzado por ocultar los indicios de su breve relación con el mortífago, y eso le demostraba que quería que él se enterase. Posiblemente lo que buscaba era saber qué pensaba hacer él... hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por una traición así.

Él lo tenía claro. Muy lejos.

Si se empeñaba en buscarle, lo encontraría.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose las luces de ésta apagadas, y el sonido de una respiración profunda. Bellatrix dormía, destapada sobre el colchón. Su pelo negro desparramado encima de la almohada; sus párpados cerrados, destacándose sus largas pestañas. Su camisón se había enredado en sus piernas, y podía ver la firme silueta de estos, lo deseables que eran.

La miró fijamente, sin moverse del sitio. No estaba despierta. Eso era algo que no había pasado nunca. Si él subía, ella _siempre_ estaba esperándolo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él. Esa noche no pensaba dormir con ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De pie junto a la puerta, Rodolphus despedía a sus invitados. Él inclinaba la cabeza, respondiendo escuetamente a sus obligados –aunque educados- cumplidos.

Se fijó en que Snape prácticamente no abrió la boca, saliendo en cuanto pudo de la casa. Le observó mientras se marchaba, con seriedad, pensando que las señales sobre lo ocurrido cada vez estaban más claras.

Le seguían Lucius y Narcisa. Las mejillas de la mujer adquirieron un ligero rubor al ponerse delante de él, y Rodolphus no pudo evitar un mínimo gesto de sorpresa. Lucius se adelantó a su mujer, y ésta esperó tras él, sin despegar los labios, como la habían enseñado.

-Una fiesta estupenda.

Rodolphus asintió, clavando sus ojos verdes en el hombre, en su falsa sonrisa y en sus... ¿falsas palabras? Se preguntó si sería verdad que lo había pasado bien. De reojo, observó a Narcisa. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa al verlo? Lo único que se le ocurrió como respuesta a esa pregunta era que le ocultaba algo, y debía ser importante para perder el control de sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Lucius también estaba extraño.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-Por supuesto –respondió con calma Rodolphus, pensando que las palabras del hombre habían sido estúpidas... Eran los dos mortífagos. ¿Cómo demonios no iban a verse pronto?

-Despídenos de Bellatrix.

Apretando los dientes, Rodolphus asintió de nuevo, viendo cómo se marchaba el matrimonio. El salón quedó vacío, y él cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Algo en la forma de decir el nombre de su esposa le había indicado que la situación era por completo extraña e inusual.

_¿Qué coño había pasado ahora con Bellatrix?_

**N/A: Definitivamente... adoro a sexy-Rody. Aunque lo cierto es que sexy-Rab cada vez me gusta más, jiji. Al final no metí Bella-Rab xD Carly me prometió un bonus si la metía pero ejjeje, no sé... ya me pareció algo excesivo, al menos de forma específica (porque lo cierto es que si ha habido algo implícito jiji). Son las 7 de la madrugada (nunca os he mencionado lo bien que escribo de noche?), pero tenía la horrible necesidad de terminar este xapi. Ahora ya estoy más tranquila... empiezo a recuperar el control de la situación de mis fics xD El otro día me hice un esquema... en un principio, para Agosto, debería terminar este fic, el sirius-tonks, el regulus-sirius, y avanzar aunque solo sea en un xapi en SDY y Amnesia, lo que vienen a ser... como mínimo 6 xapis. Creo que no me va a dar tiempo T-T hehe tendré que cambiar mi plan. Bueno, el caso es que tengo toda la intención de actualizar varias historias, eso sí. Voy a ponerme muy seria con mis historias largas, porque parece que mi muso me toma el pelo en ese aspecto, y no pienso consentírselo... juuuummmm (le daré con el látigo jojo).**

**Oh, dios, este es el momento en que empieza a írseme la pinza. Debe ser la hora... supongo xD porque hoy me he echado siesta jiji. Había pensado añadir una escena más a este xapi, cuando se despidieran Rody y Bella de Cissy y Lucius, pero no cuadra por el prólogo U.U me frustró. Se supone que Rody dice que Bellita sigue dormida, así que no ha podido despedirse de nadie, pero weno, metí solo a Rody despidiéndose xDD**

**Por otra parte, este es uno de los pocos lemons de los que me siento verdaderamente orgullosa a la primera. Me gusta sobre todo el principio, cuando besa a Cissa por primera vez, y le dice a Lucius que no la deje a medias jeje. Cada vez me gusta más el femslash entre las dos, lo encuentro muy... atractivo digamos. Creo que algún día me animaré a hacer algo específico sobre ellas.**

**Estoy muuuuuy contenta xDDD Ayer tuve una conversación con Dream-Kat que me sacó todos los colores (jeje, en serio, creo que me puse como un tomate con lo que me dijo). Así que, weno, he decidido dedicarle el xapi a ella, porque me animó el día, la noche... y a este paso, como no me vaya a dormir, el día siguiente también xD Un besazo, wapisima! **

**¡El día 4 (mañana) decimos los ganadores del concurso de verano de los weavers, así que deseo mucha suerte a los participantes! He leído todos, y la elección será difícil... hay muchos muy buenos. Intentaremos ser justos :)**

**Y sin más (creo que por hoy os he dado suficiente la plasta) os dejo. Hasta el próximo xapi, bss!**

**Joanne (o Trixie matazorros, como me llaman las del rol ahora... Trixie de Bellatrix, y matazorros por el xapi 2 de HBP XDDD)**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS**_ (se supone que ff-net está borrando las historias que tienen notas de autor y contestaciones a reviews... pero yo me rebelo! No pienso dejar de ponerlos jiji. Muchas gracias a todos!)_

**Carly** has visto? Ya te veo x muxos fics mios. k emocion jiji.A mi también me gusta snapy... mas después del sexto xD no puedo remediarlo, pero al lado de mi sexy-rody... uy, uy, lo siento, pero no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos aajajajaj. Aighhh, ak se conecta mañana! Ya kiero hablar con ella oh, y pensé en el bonus rab-bella... pero como que no me salió XD ya no sabía donde meterlos ejejjej. Un besazo, wapa! Mañana cuando dejemos los resultados del concurso iré a dejarte review ya lo tengo preparado, jeje.

**Conuli**: wenaaaas! K tal:) me alegro que te haya gustado. Muxas graxias por tu review, aunk sea cortito agradezco que te molestes en dejarlo para decirme que sigues la historia. Xitos!

**Silence-messiah:** sabes? Llevo varias semanas tirandome de los pelos... necesito tus fics! Necesito tu cissy! Escribe un bella-cissy jiji. Aigh, espero que te guste... aquí narcisa tiene un papel mas importante me ha encantado como has descrito el fic "Oscuro y sensual, lleno de segundas intenciones, taumatúrgico y maravilloso." Con esos adjetivos que autora no seguiría escribiendo? Espero que este también te guste... el ultimo será violento creo yo... ya sabes, sexy-rody está enfadado... (xo no es cuando tiene mas morbo? XDD)

**Akasha** - si, si, creo que carly coincide con nosotras... tendríais que haber metido tambien a rab en el reto (desde que pienso en christian bale le veo mucho más sexy, no sé pork... o weno, claro k sé xq ejejjejej ta weniiiiiisimo). XDD tia, en serio... ves mis emociones cuando escribo estos fics ajajjaj, piensas igual que yo! XDDD me tienes que ayudar con el castigo... tiene que ser algo muyyyy malo jiji, algo malvado de verdad xD ya pensaremos mañana cuando te conectes ;-) a ver si puedo hablar contigo me tienes k contar muxas cosas... y tengo curiosidad por ese "testamento" sobre el sexto que debes estar escribiendo aajajjaa. Yo te lo contestaré tooooodo ya sabes que cuando me lio a escribir no hay quien me pare ejejej. Y el reto de sw? Me toko un sirius-regulus xDDD (ya te lo dije en el sms creo jeje) creo que empezaré a escribirlo esta noxe... y bellita hará aparición estelar jiji, lo tengo todo pensado... mauhahahhahah XDD mejor controlo mis impulsos. Vamos a disfrutar de sexy-rody observando a su bellita con correo ejejej. Muchos beshitos! (x cierto, los guiones funcionan decentemente!)

**Bellatrix Black**: si, si, jaajja, a mi tambien cada vez me gusta rab... tengo un fic bella-rab pensado... con muuuuxo lemon salvaje y apasionado XD pero aún no lo escribiré más adelante ) la idea la tengo guardada. XDDD weno, creo que llegados a este punto no tengo que decir lo muchiiiiisimo que me gusta rody XD aunk la pareja snape-bella me resulte morbosa, nada como si está con rody (o con sirius, pero en este fic no pega muxo XD). Rody es perfectísimo para ella... a ver que te parece este xapi! Sale muxo rody!

**Cyrinde**: jeje muxas graxias veamos, si te gustan rody y rab... mmm a kien no? XDD te diría que fueses a leer primero Linaje, Dinero y Poder; y luego El beso de judas, ambos fics mios ;) son en los que describo toda la relacion que mantienen con bellita. Si vas ya me contarás qué te parecieron. Mientras tanto te dejo con este xapi y graxias por el review!

**Agus y Moony**: XDDDD creo que nadie puede resistirse a un bella-sirius ajajajaja. Parece que te has enganchado a esa pareja ;-) cuando termine con algún fic más y tenga tiempo creo que haré la segunda parte de Black Mirror tengo ganas ya de hacer un bellita-siri en condiciones XDD aunk después del sado creo que me he puesto una barrera importante para las partes lemons... ajajaja, no, no, weno, tengo una idea bastante... morbosa para el lemon bella-sirius de esa continuación q te digo. Aigh... te dejo sin embargo con el este xapi. Bss!

**Lily Dark Black:** wolaaas el otro dia te envie un email, lo viste? Te preguntaba algo sobre un reto que me mencionaste en un review hará como... mas de un mes XD aigh, xika, me ha encantado tu review... jeje, yo cuando me releo tambien noto lo que he mejorado aunk aun me keda muuuuxo camino :) de todas formas es verdad, cuanto tiempo hace ya que nos conocemos! K rapido pasa el tiempo y como se agradece tener una lectora como tu. Beshitoss!

**Marin**: wapisiimaaaaa! XDDD aigh, creo que a la gente no le gusta el femslash... ejejeje, a mi con bella de por medio me encanta, y encuentro que el cissy-bella es muy atrayente! Creo que me dedicaré a evangelizar sobre el femslash... igual que lo he hecho con bellatrix y cuando hace de pareja con sirius XDD lo intentaré! Ya sé que te pasarás por aki me hace muxa ilusión que leas mis fics aunk no te guste la pareja... pero sabes? Creo que del lemon de este xapi, la mejor parte es la inicial, las primeras frases y besos de cissa-bella. Pero te dejo de dar el rollo XDDD a ver si hablamos x el msn beshitossss!


	4. Epílogo

**N/A: Aquí estoy, a dos días de haber terminado el xapi anterior, e inspirada. A ver si la racha dura... Hoy me he enterado de que Tsu-chan (Bajo llave) y Dream-Kat (Me necesita) participan en el concurso al que pensaba presentarme xD Ambas han ganados en el concurso de los weavers de fics de Sirius... Por una parte me ha desanimado, pero por otra ahora estoy más emocionada xD Aigh, a ver si sigo pronto con esa historia, o me veo que ni con un milagro me da tiempo a terminarla ejejeje.**

**Bueno, me apetece dedicar este xapi a Nat, que me ha estado ayudando a pensar en el castigo para Bellita... Se he leído los xapis de corrido, y es gracias a ella por lo que me he puesto a escribirlo tan pronto. Te tero muxo, wapa! Adoro hablar contigo... eres de las pocas que me haces compañía a esas horas xD ¡Bexitos!**

**Y ahora ya sí. Os dejo con el xapi... me ha costado mucho pensar en el castigo XD pero bueno... aunk quien sabe... puede que para cuando llegue a la nota de autor final mi idea del xapi haya cambiado por completo. Siempre me pasa lo mismo jejejej.**

**Xitos! Joanne**

**¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ ESA NOCHE?**

**EPILOGO: CASTIGAR**

Así que allí estaba él, pensando qué diablos hacer con ella.

El asunto era ciertamente delicado. Ahí sentado en la biblioteca, donde llevaba horas sin moverse, ideas de todo tipo habían pasado por su mente. Desde la de olvidar lo que sospechaba, hasta matarla. Pero, claro, tenía que pensar también en más cosas.

Para empezar, en que Bellatrix era una de las mortífagas más cercanas a su Señor. Y, claro, no podía saber cómo se iba a tomar Él eso.

También estaba su reputación. Su esposa y él formaban uno de los matrimonios más envidiados entre los Sangre Limpia. Eran simplemente una pareja perfecta, y ante todo debían mantener la compostura. Si ellos tenían problemas, nadie más debía saberlo. Obviamente, el asesinato de Bellatrix llamaría demasiado la atención.

¿Qué hacer?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Rodolphus contempló como Bellatrix entraba en la sala, vestida aún con el pijama y su bata favorita de seda. Admiró sus curvas por unos segundos, pero rápidamente lo que ella había hecho le vino a la mente y se centró en su cara, clavando sus ojos de un verde amarronado en sus rasgos, sus ojos, sus labios... su expresión. Aún parecía algo soñolienta, señal inequívoca de que acababa de levantarse. Su pelo caía suelto por su espalda, largo y liso, algo enredado también.

Sería puta.

La mujer se sentó en el sillón en el que se acomoda siempre, el que quedaba enfrente al suyo. Sintió los ojos de ella sobre él, pero no dijo nada. Rodolphus se reclinó en el asiento, manteniendo una actitud falsamente relajada.

-Qué curioso... ¿por qué no estás leyendo? –preguntó Bellatrix, apoyando su barbilla en su mano, mirándole divertida como si hiciese una broma.

-Estaba pensando –respondió él con suavidad sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Puedo saber en qué?

Lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, Rodolphus se levantó, y caminó hasta detenerse delante de Bellatrix. Ésta se inclinó hacia delante, con una sugerente sonrisa en los labios.

La bofetada que él le dio hizo que desapareciera.

Soltando un jadeo de sorpresa, Bellatrix se llevó la mano al labio y se pasó la lengua, saboreando la sangre que le salía del corte. Incrédula, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Rodolphus, que la miraba desde arriba, sus rostro inescrutable.

-Pero qué coño... –masculló, su mejilla roja por el golpe y la furia que empezaba a sentir. Se levantó bruscamente, encarándose a su marido-. ¿Qué te crees que haces? Contesta. ¿A qué ha venido esto? No tenías ninguna razón para...

La nueva bofetada le cerró la boca, haciéndole volver la cabeza hacia un lado por la violencia del golpe. Ésta vez se quedó callada, demasiado impresionada siquiera para moverse. Sus ojos no enfocaron a nada en un principio, muy abiertos por lo irreal de la situación. Despacio, su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de su marido, destilando odio. Su cuerpo temblaba desesperado por la ira, sus manos crispadas buscando su varita en los bolsillos, a pesar de no tenerla consigo.

-No hagas tonterías, Bellatrix –gruñó, agarrando a la mujer por las muñecas con fuerza. Ella no cesó de forcejear, pero no sirvió para nada-. ¿No es esto lo que querías, que me enterase de que te los has tirado?

Pupilas dilatadas que revelaban sorpresa, y el temor que no demostraba su actitud desafiante. Empezó a reírse, burlándose de él, sabiendo que le jodía.

-Eres una zorra. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?

-¿Para qué me lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?

-Quiero que me lo digas tú.

-¿No estás seguro? –soltó despectiva, haciendo una mueca al sentir que Rodolphus apretaba con más fuerza aún sus muñecas.

-Quiero escucharlo salir de tus labios.

-Suéltame –siseó Bellatrix, furiosa-. Si me haces daño el Señor Oscuro te...

-Has deshonrado a los Lestrange, idiota. El Señor Tenebroso no me hará absolutamente nada. -Empujándola, Rodolphus la soltó, y la mujer retrocedió un par de pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio-. ¿Piensas intentar huir?

-No lo dirás en serio –masculló entre dientes ella, con una mueca de desprecio.

Rodolphus la miró fijamente, sabiendo que ella no pensaba moverse de ahí. Si él la atacaba, su mujer iba a defenderse... y a atacar a su vez. Debía tener cuidado.

-Sigo esperando a que hables –susurró el hombre, viendo que Bella no habría la boca.

Ésta soltó entonces una carcajada, pero Rodolphus no hizo nada, pues se la esperaba. Ella buscaba venganza... y rebosaba odio.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –empezó, en un extraño tono de voz, levemente histérico-. ¿Qué primero me tiré a Snape? Pues lo hice. En el jardín, mientras tú hablabas con los invitados... yo lo hacía a mi modo. Y luego Lucius y Narcisa. Da mucho morbo dar placer a tu propia hermana... no tienes ni idea. ¡Delante de tus narices! Mientras tú estabas sentado en esa odiosa sala.

-No te molestaste mucho en ocultarlo. ¿Por qué querías que lo supiera?

-Para ver hasta qué punto podías llegar al saberlo... por riesgo y diversión.

-Puedes hacerte una idea de lo divertido que me resulta la situación –respondió en una voz peligrosamente suave Rodolphus, sin el menor rastro de humor.

-Podía haber llegado mucho más lejos... podía haberme acostado con Rabastan –susurró Bellatrix con ira, tentando a la suerte-. Está deseoso de tocarme, tú también has visto sus ojos.

-Lo que podrías haber hecho no me importa, Bella, así que deja a mi hermano a un lado.

Quedándose en silencio, Bellatrix miró a Rodolphus, aún sintiendo el lacerante dolor de los golpes en su mejilla enrojecida. Cómo se podía haber atrevido... Lo peor es que no llevaba la varita encima. Recordaba perfectamente habérsela dejado encima de la mesilla de noche. Si Rodolphus decidía matarla, estaba en serio peligro. Y por sus palabras, eso parecía exactamente lo que estaba deseando hacer.

-Pídeme perdón –continuó el hombre, mascullando las palabras.

Bellatrix entreabrió la boca, pensando que había escuchado mal.

-¿Qué? –soltó, soltando una carcajada. Su marido había perdido la cabeza.

La risa de Bella desapareció, convirtiéndose en grito, cuando sintió que al alzar Rodolphus la varita y hacer un movimiento los ligamentos de las rodillas se le cortaban. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse por sí misma. No sentía nada... sólo que no podía moverlas.

-Que me pidas perdón –repitió Rodolphus, sin alterar su tono de voz-. Quiero que te humilles, exactamente igual que me has humillado a mí.

-_Que te jodan_ –murmuró entre dientes, aguantándose las lágrimas de impotencia. Le miró fijamente, un segundo antes de sentir un corte en su brazo derecho. Soltó un grito, incapaz de morderse la lengua, y vio como la sangre empezaba a fluir de la herida, empapando y pegando la seda a su piel. Se la levantó y cerrando un segundo antes los ojos, empañados por las lágrimas, como si le marease, vio que el corte era tan profundo que se le veía el hueso-. Dios...

Otro grito cuando sintió el segundo corte, está vez en su tripa. Se dobló hacia delante, sintiendo que no podría aguantar el dolor mucho más... que no podía seguir así. Pero tampoco podía moverse.

Mas cortes... manos, piernas, espalda, pechos... Empapada en sangre, sintiendo todas sus ropas pegadas a su cuerpo, Bellatrix ya prácticamente ni notaba cuando le volvía a hacer uno nuevo. Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas por el dolor, empañados estos hasta el punto que ya solo veía sombras, la mujer notó el tirón de pelo de Rodolphus, y su cálido aliento cerca de su cara.

-Dilo ahora.

Apretando los dientes, Bellatrix negó desfallecidamente con la cabeza, sabiendo internamente que era una insensatez.

-_Crucio_.

Sangre hirviendo, huesos derritiéndose... El dolor que sintió Bella la hizo tensarse, encogerse en el suelo, pensando que iba a morirse de dolor. Gritó, gritó hasta que su garganta no dio más de sí, hasta que se sintió mareada y a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Para ya!

Rodolphus detuvo la maldición, pero Bellatrix se quedó tirada en el suelo, sufriendo violentos espasmos. Tras una intensa mirada, el hombre dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Mordiéndose el labio, sus sollozos empezaron a escucharse por la habitación. Las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus ya húmedas mejillas, su cuerpo aún temblando por la maldición. Intentó moverse, pero sólo alcanzó a ponerse boca arriba. Sus uñas arañaron el suelo con fuerza, sintiendo las astillas del parqué clavarse en sus yemas. Golpeó con sus puños el suelo, y se quedó ahí.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Rodolphus salió de la chimenea, apareciendo en el salón de casa de sus padres. Elegante, oscuro, y con un enorme escudo de armas colgado de la pared representado en un tapiz.

-¿Dónde está Rabastan?

-En su habitación –contestó una voz profunda, algo ronca.

El padre de Rodolphus, hombre muy parecido a sus hijos físicamente, no apartó la mirada del periódico para responder a su primogénito. Pocas veces iba éste a su casa, pero ya no le importaba. Él le había inculcado esa personalidad a su hijo –la misma que él tenía y consideraba adecuada-, y Rodolphus había llegado a donde su padre quería que estuviese. Se había casado con una mujer de Sangre Limpia, y tenían garantizado un heredero, pues Bellatrix era muy joven. Mantenía el honor de los Lestrange, y apoyaba la causa de Lord Voldemort. No podía hacer absolutamente nada más por él.

-Tu madre querrá verte supongo –añadió el padre.

-Tengo prisa. No voy a quedarme.

-Como quieras.

Rodolphus salió de la sala y echó a andar por el pasillo, subiendo la escalera de mármol en dirección a la habitación de su hermano. Cuando estuvo ante la puerta cerrada de éste, llamó un par de veces y la abrió sin esperar respuesta.

Rabastan levantó la vista del pergamino que había estado escribiendo, y su expresión demostró sorpresa por encontrarle ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bellatrix.

No hizo falta nada más. Rabastan podía sentir la ira contenida de su hermano, su fría cólera.

-¿La has matado? –preguntó, dejando la pluma lentamente sobre la mesa. No apartaba los ojos de su hermano, que no se había movido del umbral de la puerta. Rabastan frunció el entrecejo, y unas arrugas aparecieron cruzando su frente-. Te lo dije. Te dije que la controlases.

-Cállate –masculló Rodolphus, sin alzar la voz-. Sólo he venido a decirte que vayas a buscarla si quieres. Se está desangrando.

-¿Y por qué no la ayudas tú? –preguntó Rabastan, algo más nervioso ahora.

-Yo no pienso volver a tocarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

-Bellatrix...

Ruido apresurado de pasos, y alguien arrodillándose a su lado. Bella movió la cabeza, sin conseguir enfocar nada claro.

-Estás blanca. -La voz resonó en sus oídos lejana. Las manos de Rabastan sobre su piel eran como cuchillos cuando se acercaron a sus heridas, y no pudo evitar gemir de dolor-. ¿Qué coño te ha hecho?

El pecho de la mujer empezó a convulsionarse, por una risa histérica, febril y sin fuerzas.

-Se me ve el hueso.

-Voy a curarte.

-Rabastan...

-Te llevaré al baño –anunció, intentando levantarla-. Te cerraré las heridas con unas pociones y...

-La espalda. Tengo heridas en la espalda –masculló Bellatrix en un gruñido, al notar la mano de Rabastan pasar por su espalda para intentar incorporarla.

-Venga, Bella. Pon algo de tu parte.

-No puedo –jadeó, volviendo de nuevo la risa histérica-. Me ha cortado los putos ligamentos de las rodillas. No puedo andar.

-Será...

-Cabrón –terminó ella con un suspiro, dejando que Rabastan la cogiese en brazos. La sangre de sus heridas empezó a gotear, cayendo al suelo, salpicando y ensuciándolo todo. Bellatrix sintió el pecho cálido del hombre junto a ella, el sonido del latir de su corazón... No podía creerse que aún sintiese algo por ella. Qué situación tan ridícula.

Él la llevó hasta el primer baño que encontró, grande y amplio. Dejó a Bellatrix en el suelo, apoyada contra una pared.

-¿Dónde guardáis las pociones?

-En el tercer piso, en el segundo despacho. Un pequeño armario...

-Vengo enseguida.

Tras escuchar los rápido pasos de Rabastan alejarse, Bella cerró los ojos. Rodolphus nunca se daba prisa para ir a ningún sitio... tampoco lo haría para salvarla. Los hermano eran bastante distintos, en ese y otros muchos aspectos. Impulsividad, temeridad... esas eran características del más joven. En cierto modo se parecía a ella. También sentía, cosa que su hermano era incapaz de hacer. Unos sentimientos con los que a ella le encantaba jugar y a los que ahora debía la vida.

-Mierda...

No le gustaba estar en deuda con nadie.

Oyó de pronto la puerta del baño abrirse, y escuchó la voz de Rabastan decirle que ya estaba de vuelta, que traía todo. Se preguntó si habría corrido hasta el despacho donde guardaban las pociones... había vuelto demasiado rápido.

-Bébete esto –dijo, llevándole un frasco a los labios. Con dificultad, Bellatrix lo bebió, sin preguntar qué era, pero sintiéndose casi inmediatamente mejor-. Te ayudará a empezar a recuperar la sangre perdida.

Rabastan le cogió del brazo, subiéndole la manga, mirando fijamente dos de las horribles heridas abiertas que tenía. Su voz sonó repentinamente más amarga:

-No tenías que haberlo hecho. No sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer –susurró, aplicándole una ungüento en la herida. Poco a poco, Bellatrix notó que el dolor se calmaba, y vio que la herida empezaba, lentamente, a cerrarse-. Mi hermano no perdona.

-Pero ha ido a buscarte.

-Simplemente porque no te quería muerta. Habría dado lugar a demasiados rumores... Eso no habría favorecido a nuestro bando. Los Lestrange son respetados, y conseguimos mucha información.

Bellatrix se quedó en silencio, mirando como Rabastan curada con delicadeza las heridas de sus brazos. Eran muchas, y todas profundas.

-Es posesivo. Eres suya.

-No soy de nadie.

-Claro que sí. No va a permitir que lo humilles.

-Ya lo he hecho.

-Y se lo cobrado... No vuelvas a arriesgarte.

-Yo hago lo que quiero.

-No digas tonterías, Bellatrix, sigues siendo suya, aunque no vaya a volver a tocarte.

-¿Te ha dicho eso? –preguntó de pronto ésta, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Rabastan, idénticos a los de su hermano. Le recorrió un escalofrío, pero pudo reprimir el temblor que la asaltó.

-Sí.

-Quiero matarlo.

-Ándate con cuidado, Bella... Los deseos son peligrosos.

-Casi me mata.

-Te lo has buscado.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que he hecho?

-Me lo imagino.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio incómodo, Rabastan terminando de curar las heridas de los brazos.

-Necesito que te quites la ropa. Tengo que curarte el resto.

-Según tú, debería decirte que ya puedo hacerlo yo.

-Pero no puedes.

-No creo que a Rodolphus le haga gracia –sentenció Bellatrix, a lo que Rabastan enrojeció un poco, pero empezó a quitarle la bata, dejándola en un rincón del baño, apestando a sangre.

-Puedes cubrirte con una toalla si quieres.

-No hace falta... no tengo nada que no hayas visto ya –murmuró, esbozando la primera leve sonrisa, recordando cuando habían estado comprometidos.

Carraspeando, Rabastan asintió. Con ayuda de Bellatrix, lograron quitarle el camisón, que la mujer juró tirar en cuanto pudiese. El hombre admiró su cuerpo un segundo, fijándose en las heridas y en la sangre, y recordando lo hermoso que le había parecido tiempo atrás, cuando lo acariciaba. Había que ver lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

-Las rodillas...

-Nos ocuparemos después de eso –aseguró Rabastan, poniéndose a la espalda de Bellatrix, empezando por curarle esas heridas. La mujer no vio la mueca que esbozó. Tenía la espalda destrozada, llena de sangre, que salía nueva por las heridas, cubriendo ya la seca. Afortunadamente el remedio se las cerraría sin cicatriz-. Lo importante es que dejes de perder sangre.

-Me siento impotente.

-¿Te duelen?

-No, pero no puedo moverlas. Estoy completamente...

-Te entiendo.

-Quiero mi varita.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si asoma Rodolphus su cabeza por este baño, podré rebanársela.

-No pienso permitir eso.

-Pensaba que estabas de mi lado. ¿Sino por qué has venido?

-Tampoco pienso permitir que mi hermano te mate.

Bellatrix lo observó complacida. Con Rabastan estaba experimentando un sentimiento de protección que nunca antes había sentido. Sabía que él decía la verdad, aunque dudaba que si Rodolphus se empeñaba en terminar con ella, él pudiese hacerle frente.

Pensar en su marido le provocaba náuseas. Ni los mortífagos que fallaban eran castigados con esa brutalidad.Había sido salvaje. Ahora lo único que podía sentir al pensar en él era odio, y unos irrefrenables deseos de venganza.

-Sólo queda el del pecho.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

-Pensé que tal vez no querrías.

Bellatrix le miró divertida mientras le aplicaba el ungüento encima de la última herida. Sintió que poco después, ésta también se cerraba, y sonrió al hombre. Le sorprendió sentir los brazos de Rabastan acariciándola de pronto los brazos, rodeándola con infinito cuidado y acercándola a su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza, mientras Bella se veía incapaz de responder a esa muestra de... ¿de qué?

Cuando se separaron, el rostro de Rabastan se detuvo a unos centímetros del suyo. La mujer le acarició los labios, besándolos a continuación con lentitud. Introdujo la lengua en la boca de él, húmeda, buscando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar. Rabastan le acarició la mejilla mientras profundizaba el beso, entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello de ella.

-Quiero darme un baño –susurró con la respiración entrecortada Bellatrix.

Sólo era por venganza hacia su hermano, él lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que, si quisiese, podía hacerla suya en ese mismo instante... que ella se le estaba ofreciendo, exactamente igual que cuando estuvieron comprometidos, o igual que en sus últimos sueños. Estaba desnuda y podía acariciarla, rozarla, y darle placer.

No podía resistirse a esa mirada grisácea, que le decía que no quería darse el baño sola.

Volvió la cabeza. Además, la bañera era grande.

**N/A: Debo estar pasando la época de "hacer sufrir a Bellita" TTT.TTT primero Azkaban y ahora esto... oh, dios mío, y he metido un montón de sentimientos! O.o os juro que aún no puedo creerlo. Estuve hablando con Marlenn, que me dijo que en este fic lo que Rabastan sentía por Bella no era ninguna tontería. Bien, tal vez por la hora (estoy enferma... ajajaj, son las 8.05 de la madrugada... o de la mañana? XD) o por la conversación que mantuve con ella, el caso es que he hecho que el pobre xiko este coladito por ella. ¿Y ella? Ihhhhh... eso es lo que más miedo me da. Creo que no le he puesto lo suficientemente fría y distante... se supone que ella es solo por venganza... (eso es lo que al menos tenía pensado), pero creo que han intervenido más sentimientos... consuelo, soledad, odio... T.T no sé yo. No estoy acostumbrada a esta Bellatrix.**

**Y es que tenéis que ver la cantidad de escenas finales que se me han llegado a ocurrir para este fic (que Bella muriese, que Rody la perdonase después de un pequeño castigo e hiciesen el amor, que Bella consiguiese matar a Rody defendiéndose de sus ataques... infinitas). Al final creo que he elegido la que más me traumatiza... pero creo que la que más correspondería a la realidad. Rody no me parece el típico que muere a manos de su esposa, ni tampoco de los que perdona una humillación semejante. Se tenían que separar... aigh, he roto un matrimonio que me encanta, y sin posibilidad de arreglo (sobre todo, además, de la pequeña venganza que se ha tomado bellita al final). Por cierto, Carly me debe un bonus! XDD por haber metido bella-rab en la historia (me lo pidio en el review del xapi 2... y dije que no pensaba hacerlo... q rápido cambio de opinión XD). **

**Creo que lo que más me gusta es que a pesar del argumento tan extraño de este fic (tiene argumento? XD), lo mejor es que doy explicación a por qué Bella y Rody nunca tuvieron hijos XDD si Rody ha decidido no volver a tocarla, a no ser que se quede embarazada por ciencia infusa, lo llevan claro. Se me ocurrió cuando escribía este xapi, y me hizo gracia.**

**Y... jeje, os habéis fijado? Se me pasó por la cabeza, pero decidí no darle importancia. Rodolphus sabía a lo que se arriesgaba llamando a Rabastan, pero... primero él era el único que podía ayudar a Bellatrix porque sabría lo que había ocurrido, y no traicionaría a los Lestrange revelando el secreto de k Bella le había puesto los cuernos. Pero creo que Rody sabía lo que podía pasar si llamaba a Rabastan... sabiendo lo que él siente por Bellita, y las ganas de venganza que tiene ella xD**

**Y bueno, en fin, lo dejo ya aquí... Supongo que podríais tomar este fic (por fin! Terminado! Otro fic menos! Wowowowowwwww) como una secuela de LDP y EBDJ... aunque posiblemente cuando vuelva a escribir sobre Rody y Bella, cosa que haré, ya no tendré para nada en cuenta este fic (poca relación van a tener si su matrimonio se ha ido al traste). Porque obviamente ellos no se separarían... Voldy no se lo permitiría. ¿Os imagináis el escándalo? Se supone que fue un matrimonio arreglado... uno de los matrimonios mas envidiados, que se rompe... uf, iría muy mal para los intereses del lado oscuro. No sé... tal vez si escriba a partir de este enfado, puede que si, puede que no, depende de mi imaginación.**

**Otra pregunta... ¿cómo me puedo enrollar tanto? . A veces me asombro a mi misma... llevo 10 minutos con esto (8.15) Creo que os dejo ya. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído este fic, y espero que os paséis por el resto.**

**Un beshito, Joanne**

**PD: Me he metido en la Orden de las Mortífagas xDD me hace ilusión... estoy iniciándome. Ya os contaré qué tal. Voy a evangelizar por allí sobre Bellita amauahahahaha.**

**PD2: He actualizado mi biografía de ahora es más larga XD que raro...**

**PD3: Tengo sueño T.T como me pille mi padre estoy muerta.**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS**

**Dream-kat --- **Pues nada, ahora que Rody se ha enfadado con Bellita te lo dejaré para que lo consueles unos días xD Pero no sé... jeje, tú te imaginas a Rody interviniendo en plan manera celosa en la biblioteca? No sé, a mí no me pega. El observa, y mientras la situación no se vaya de las manos, no interviene. Es verdad, jeje, justo te he dedicado el del trío... no te pienses nada raro xDDD Aigh, k risa jejeje. A ver si vuelves prontito, jeje, k ya kiero hablar contigo! Y cuando vuelvas si eso te paso mi movil ; ) y así podemos escribirnos. Xitusss! (hoy he estado haciendome mi eskemita de la historia del concurso... jiji, a ver si lo termino hoy xD)

**Agus y Moony** --- Ohhhh! No te gusta Rody? O.o no me lo puedo creer xD debes ser la primera k me lo dice. Weno, supongo que no a todo el mundo puede gustarle... mmm, a mi si! Y Rab también me está empezando a gustar mas. Supongo que quedarás conforme entonces con el final del fic XD Bellita se ha vengado... juju a su manera, xo se ha vengadoXDDDD Aigh, sí, Rody es malo ajajaja, en este se ve todo su esplendor. Espero k te guste!

**Marlenn** --- Weno, tú ya lo has leído (y la verdad es que fue por tu opinión x la que me animé a subirlo) y tal vez me animé a hacer una secuela...mmm, aún no sé. Oh, pero es mentira, no haces mal los lemon! T.T A mí me gustan jejeje… te gusto q fuese femslash? XD Oh, casi me muero con lo de Sevie sin rizos ejejeje, me reí un montón xD A mí también me gusta más el nombre de Rab... es que el de Rody ajajaja, da repelús, es espantoso. Pero como personaje me gusta más sexy-rody, es más complejo. Y weno, pal proximo review si dejas que sea largo... me encanta que sean largos. El del 3 estuvo genial xD Muxos beshitos, wapisima! A ver si hablamos prontito.

**Vampisandi** --- Creo que JK debe estar acostumbrada a las paranoias de parejas que se inventan los fans... créeme, los ingleses son depravados (he visto hasta fics de cho con filch O.o). Weno, como ves, digamos que a Rody no le ha hecho gracia lo que Bellita hizo XDDD pero ella volvió a las andadas... aigh, sí, y me encanta el Cissy-Bella, es genial esa pareja jojo. Graxias por el review!

**Bellatrix Black** --- recibiste mi mail? XD te lo mandé después de recibir tus 3 reviews seguidos ejejeje. Muxas graxias! Me hizo muxa ilusión... veamos, creo que Rab gana cada vez más fans XD en cuanto al femslash, me alegro de que te gustase. Yo he leído varios, aunque tan explícitos como este (tampoco es tanto... si se piensa bien) creo que solo uno. Mmm... jeje, me gusta el femslash, aunk no suele tener éxito. En fin, pues eso, creo que más vale que Rody no se entere de lo de Rab o... ejjej, aunk se lo ha buscado él yendo a buscarle.

**Silence** – weeeeee! Por fin noticias tuyas! XD Asik de vakas? K tal? A dnd has ido? Jeje, weno, al final lo medité seriamente y no mate a bellita xD aunk bien k se lo merecía ejejej, pero demasiado problemas hubiese dado el cadáver. No sé, me gustó la idea de que se vengase usando a Rabastan (de verdad lo uso tan friamente como keria?), asik meti esa escena ejej. Espero que te guste. Sí, ya quiero leer de cissy, actualiza pronto wapa! Estoy necesitada de tus fics jiji, me encantan!

**Weno, a las demás que me suelen leer, sé que muchas estáis de vacaciones, así solo deciros que os lo paséis muy bien!**


End file.
